Cambios Radicales
by EmmY90HP
Summary: UA. Shaoran Li, el soltero más sexy y codiciado de todos, con una vida perfecta, en Japón, pero un día le llega un extraño paquete, ¿que será?, ¿le traerá problemas? y ¿a quien le pedirá ayuda para resolverlo?... SxS
1. El inicio de un cambio

**[…*…Cambios Radicales…*…]**

Como leer la historia:

"hola" entre comillas e itálicas = pensamientos.

- hola – ente guiones = diálogos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: El Inicio de un Cambio.

Yo Li Shaoran, el soltero más codiciado de Japón. Si YO, hombre, soltero de 21 años, heredero de una gran fortuna, cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar, alto, listo, inteligente, con un gran empleo, guapo… pero sobretodosexy. Si, ese soy yo…

Bueno al menos ese ERA yo…

Hasta que un día mi vida tuvo un _**cambio radical**._

Todo comenzó un día, acababa de despertar y a mi lado encontré a una hermosa rubia dormida.

"_Ja, que buenos recuerdos los dela fiesta de ayer"_ pensé.

Bueno, no recordaba la mitad dela fiesta pero aun así no dudo que haya sido buena, ya que no desperté en mi departamento. Decidí levantarme, pues quería regresar a mi departamento, me cambie, y salí… siempre era la misma rutina, fiesta en la noche, chicas hermosas que veía, despertaba en otro lugar, etc.

Me metí en mi carro BMW negro (n/a: no se mucho de carros pero me han dicho que el BMW es bonito), y conduje a mi apartamento.

Mi apartamento… pues no era muy lujoso, pero tampoco era sencillo, debía de admitir. Tenia una salita, una cocina, una estancia, dos recamaras y un baño. Mi prima Meiling vive conmigo, pero casi ni la veo ya que ella se dedica mucho a sus estudios, estudia diseño grafico, y yo tengo mi trabajo, trabajo de en el consejo político de Tomoeda, y también tengo mi vida social, así que la veo rara vez.

Se preguntaran como tengo el trabajo que tengo, ya que no parezco ser muy responsable, ni lo soy, pero bueno vengo de una buena familia, y he tenido buenos estudios, así que no se me complicó mucho. Tengo buena paga, y me sirve para mantenerme, además mis padres me mandan dinero cada mes. Obvio que tenia que ir obligatorio al trabajo, ya que mis padres decían que hay oportunidades en la vida que no se vuelven a dar, pero había excepciones que la flojera me ganaba.

En realidad yo ni siquiera soy de Japón, ni de este pueblito chiquillo llamado Tomoeda, soy de China, pero mi madre me envió aquí cuando yo era niño y estaba en primaria, así que Japón ha sido mi hogar desde entonces.

Y claro no podían faltar mis amigos, bueno tenia a mis amigos defiesta, Haizo, Kauro y Joiku, a mis mejores amigos desde primaria entre ellos Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daudoji y Sakura Kinomoto, aunque con la ultima mencionada ya no convivía mucho, siempre me lleve muy bien con ella, pero claro mi mejor amigo era Eriol, ya que como yo era hombre. Al final Tomoyo y Eriol terminaron casados, nada sorprendente, y pues los veo solo en ocasiones, y a Sakura igual.

Bien llegue a mi departamento, Meiling no estaba, seguramente se había ido a la escuela. Me duche, y puse ropa limpia, como era sábado, no había trabajo hasta el lunes, bueno solo unos pendientillos que tenia por ahí, pero los haría después. Cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que mejor hacia, dormir, ya que estaba realmente cansado, sonó el timbre de mi departamento.

Fui a abrir y me encontré con un sonriente cartero.

- Buenosdías, señor Li – me dijo

- Hmp… buenos días…

- Necesito que firme aquí – dijo entregándome unos papeles, yo puse mi firma pero ni si quiera supe que firme ya que traía bastante sueño.

- Aquí esta su paquete – dijo mientras me entregaba una canasta envuelta en sabanas.

- Si como diga… - le dije tomando lo que me daba.

- Que tenga un lindo día – decía mientras se iba.

Me metí mientras examinaba el raro paquete.

- Hmp… que será este extraño paquete, talvez sea comida que alguna admiradora preparo para mi, o tal vez sea otra cosa… hum, no creo, bueno como tengo hambre no se me ocurre nada mas que no sea comida.

Estaba dispuesto a desenvolver el paquete, cuando sentí que el mismo paquete se movía.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! – grité.

Entonces escuche que alguien empezó a llorar, y el llanto venia de el bulto de sabanas que venia en la canasta…

- Pero, espera ese llanto suena de un bebé – dije mientras apurado abría el bulto, para tratar de borrar mi hipótesis.

¡Uh-oh! Y no me equivoque…

- ¡¿Pero a quien en su sano juicio me enviaba un bebé?!

Y por fin lo vi, no era UN bebé, era UNA bebé, y era realmente hermosa. Al verla, no tengo la menor idea de porque, pero dejo de llorar y se dedico a mirarme unos segundos. Me di cuenta que tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello era de pequeños y delicados chinos y de un castaño muy parecido al mío. Era muy chiquita, no tendría ni 5 meses. ¿Pero quien fue el que me la envió?

La niña traía una carta, la abrí y la leí.

_**Querido Shaoran:**_

_**Bueno hijo, esta bebé es de tu prima Maiko, no estoy segura que la recuerdes, pero ella siempre le tuvo un cariño muyespecial a nuestra familia, ya que cuando tu te fuiste, ella venia muy seguido a visitarnos, ya que sus padres habían muerto. Le dimos mucho cariño y amor, y la quisimos como a una hija más, pues era hija única. **_

_**Se casó hace unos pocos años, y hace cinco meses tuvo esta linda bebé. **_

_**Pero Maiko murió con su esposo, hace dos semanas, iban en la carretera y un señor que iba borracho chocó contra ellos, sorprendentemente la niña sobrevivió, y como su única familia éramos nosotros, Maiko nos hizo cargo de ella en su testamento, ya que decía que si algo le llegaba a pasar a ella y a su esposo la bebé quedaría a nuestro cargo.**_

_**Se que no tienes idea de porque te envió esta bebé, pero la verdad yo no la podía tener, tu padre y yo estamos sumamente ocupados con el trabajo y las empresas, y no se las pude enviar a tus hermanas, ya que cada una ya tiene sus hijos. Además vivescon Mei, estoy segura de que ella te ayudara. **_

_**Si tienes algún problema llámame, pero por favor Shaoran necesito de tu ayuda.**_

_**Cuídate, y cuida a la bebé, que por cierto se llama Harumi, que significa flor de primavera.**_

_**Te quiero mucho hijo,**_

_**Con amor, Ieran Li**__._

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿YO?! ¡¿Cuidar a una bebé?!

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola, soy Emily y este es mi primer fic, lamento mucho la ortografía, soy nueva en estas cosas, así que si por favor piensan que se puede mejorar háganmelo saber dejandoreviews.**

**Espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**Cuídense mucho.**


	2. Problemas y Complicaciones

**[…*…Cambios Radicales…*…]**

Como leer la historia:

"_hola_" entre comillas e itálicas = pensamientos.

- hola – ente guiones = diálogos.

"feliz" entre comillas y letra normal = sarcasmo.

…………… = cambio de escena

* * *

**Capitulo 2**: Problemas y Complicaciones.

- ¡¡¡SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! – se escuchó un grito.

¡¡AARRGH!! ¡Estaba arto!

Habían pasado un día desde que Harumi había llegado y ya no la aguantaba… en realidad ni yo ni mi prima Meiling…

**Flash Back**

- ¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer contigo, linda?

La bebé me sonrió y se puso a hacer caritas graciosas.

Tenía un grave problema, ¿Cómo cuidaría a Harumi?

Bueno seguramente Mei estaría "feliz" de ayudarme. ¿Como se le ocurre a mi madre a enviarme una bebé?, estaba loca. Bueno ¿que podía hacer?... Esperar hasta que llegara Mei, era lo más sencillo.

…2 horas después…

- ¿Shaoran? – escuche la voz de Meiling preguntar.

- ¡MEI! ¡AYUDA! – grité.

- ¿Shaoran, que pasa?

- ¡VEN AQUÍ! – le volví a gritar.

Se escucharon los pasos de Mei corriendo.

- ¡¿SHAORAN, COMO PUDISTE?! ¡¿ERES PADRE?! ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! – me regañó mientras miraba la escena parada en la puerta muy sorprendida, mientras veía que estaba Harumi jalándome el cabello y yo acostado sobre el sofá de la estancia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo NO soy padre! Esta no es mi bebé, tu querida tía la envió en avión desde China, para que yo la cuide, es la hija de nuestra prima Maiko, y ahora resulta que quedamos a cargo de ella - le expliqué.

- ¿Quedamos? Eso me suena a manada. No, Shaoran, **yo** **NO** pienso cuidar a la niña, como dijiste mi tía te lo envió a TI, es TU responsabilidad – dijo remarcando la palabra _tu_ – Yo tengo mucho que estudiar, pero debo de confesar que esta bebé es realmente linda – le dijo sonriendo. La bebé le sonrió de igual manera.

- ¿Y yo que? También tengo mi vida social y mi traba…- no pude terminar la oración.

- Ay, mira primito, estoy segura que podrás sacrificar algunas de tus fiestecitas, y en cuanto al trabajo, nunca te lo tomas muy enserio, puedes dedicarte el domingo para buscar alguna guardería, y SOLAMENTE cuando NO tenga trabajo, te ayudare con ella – dio por terminada nuestra charla.

Hmp… ya lo sabia, a Mei no le encantaban los niños, mucho menos ahora que esta presentando exámenes.

- Ah, y Shaoran… - decía mientras salía – te recomendaría ir al supermercado, no se si tu sentido del olfato detecta algo un poco desagradable en el ambiente.

¡Rayos! Ahora tendría que ir de compras… "G-E-N-I-A-L"

……………

Me fui al súper y compre lo que Mei me había escrito en una lista, cosas "básicas" para los bebes como leche, pañales, toallas húmedas, etc… pero además conseguí unos cuantos teléfonos de algunas lindas chicas.

Llegue a la casa y Mei seguía estudiando en la estancia.

- Shaoran… – decía mientras levantaba la vista a mirarme – ¡Que asco! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a la niña así todo el tiempo?

- Ah… con que era eso lo que apestaba – dije pensativo.

- ¡ASH! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a mi tía enviarte semejante encargo? – Decía mientras me arrebataba a la bebé – Shaoran, trae la cosas que compraste.

Regrese y le entregue las cosas.

- Shaoran… te dije que compraras los pañales etapa 1 ¡¿Qué no conoces los números?! - dijo mientras inspeccionaba el resto de las compras – ¿Y esta leche? Tu eres el que toma de esta leche, ¡Pero los bebes necesitan una especial!

- Mei, yo no se de estas cosas…

- ¡¿Enserio?! No lo había notado – se volteo hacia la bebé – Lo lamento linda, no estarás de lo más cómoda, pero ya no puedo hacer nada hasta mañana.

La bebé le sonrió como si le hubiera entendido. Bah… mujeres. Termino de cambiarla… ¿Desde cuando sabia ella tanto de bebes?

- Veo la televisión, soy mujer, y no soy tan inútil – dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente - ¿Shaoran, ya pensaste donde dormirá la bebé?

Uh-oh… no había pensado en eso.

- Mei, mi queridísima prima…

- No Shao, ni lo pienses, no se quedara en mi habitación.

- Tampoco en la m…

- Pues acuéstala en el sofá de la estancia, pero ponte al pendiente, no queremos que se caiga.

…………

Acosté a Harumi en el sofá, y le puse alrededor muchos cojines, por petición de Meiling, y le di una cobija.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar a mi habitación, la bebé empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte - ¡Mei la bebé llora!

- Shaoran, tengo que dormir ¿No la puedes atender tu?

- No. Ven y ayúdame.

- Argh… bien ya voy.

- Ya deja de llorar – le dije tratando de calmarla, pero como mi tomo de voz no fue muy dulce, se puso a llorar más fuerte.

- Shaoran, deberías cargarla, no dejarla allí acostada – decía Mei mientras la cargaba.

- Ya te dije, que yo no se nada de esto.

- Seguramente tiene hambre – dijo ignorando completamente mi comentario – Pero claro, tu trajiste la leche que a ti te gusta, no pensaste en ella.

- Hmp… ¿que no puede comer otra cosa?

- No, los estómagos de los bebes son muy delicados.

Y Harumi no dejaba de llorar.

- Calma, calma, calma, cariño. Shaoran, mínimo hierve un vaso de agua y tráemelo.

- Estemm… yo n…

- Adivinare ¿no sabes hervir agua?.

- Hum… no…

- Mmm… bien yo herviré el agua, mientras tu cargas a la bebé – dijo entregándome a Harumi.

- "Bien".

Después de un rato Mei llego con un vaso de plástico con agua adentro y me lo entrego.

- Aliméntala.

- Hum… claro – le dije mientras tomaba el vaso y se lo daba en la boca a Harumi. Pero la bebé no respondió como yo esperaba, y se le tiro toda el agua encima.

- ¡SHAORAN! ¡¿QUE NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN?!

- No…

- ¡Mírala! La dejaste toda mojada, y no tenemos otro cambio, porque alguien no compro más ropa – decía mientras me arrebataba a la bebé, cuya ropa estaba empapada.

- Pues perdóname, pero no venia ropa en la list…

- ¡Ah! Con que no venia ropa en la lista, y si hubiera venido: tirarte de un puente ¿te tirabas?

- Claro que no… no soy idiota.

- Pues me lo dejas en duda.

Harumi seguía y seguía llorando.

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? – le pregunte a Mei.

- ¡No lo se! No hay ni comida, ni ropa, ni pañales, ni cuna, ¡ni nada!...

Y así se nos paso toda la noche. Tratamos de hacerle mezclas de comidas raras, de ponerle alguna ropa, de hacer alguna cama, pero no se callaba.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Mei se acordó que a 5 cuadras de allí había una farmacia que la abrían las 24 horas del día. Ella fue personalmente por las cosas, ya que no confiaba en mí después de equivocarme en el supermercado. Volvió veinte minutos después, y le dio un biberón a la niña, con la leche adecuada. La vestimos un una blusa de Mei que le quedaba algo grande y la tapamos con cobijas. Al final, terminamos durmiéndonos en el incomodo piso de la estancia, junto a la niña.

…………

No eran menos de las 7:00 A.M. cuando escuche a Harumi hacer ruiditos. Me levante, Mei estaba en el otro lado dormida. Harumi estaba acostada en su improvisada cuna, y al verme me sonrió.

"_Primero no deja de llorar y ahora me sonríe". _

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunte – bueno yo si, así que me acompañas a la cocina.

La cocina estaba hecha un mugrero, pues estaban tiradas todas las mezclas que Mei y yo habíamos hecho en la noche. Senté a Harumi en una silla de la mesa. Y mientras me disponía a buscar algo en el refrigerador escuche la voz de Meiling.

- ¿Shaoran, has visto mi libreta de apun…? – y no dijo nada más.

Y todo pasó en menos de 5 segundos. Voltee para ver porque se quedo callada, mire su cara de espanto al ver que Harumi tiraba un vaso de mezcla en su libreta de apuntes. Y entonces reaccionó.

- ¡¡¡SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Bien eso era lo que había pasado. Lo siguiente que pasó no fue muy agradable.

- Shaoran – decía mientras trataba de calmarse a si misma de no asesinar a Harumi – me voy.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puedes dejar solo!

- Voy a tomar mis cosas, me iré a vivir con una compañera y vendre a ayudarte cuando pueda - iba a objetar a eso cuando ella dijo – no Shaoran, estoy harta, me voy.

Fue a tomar sus cosas, y sin despedirse se fue.

¡¿Y AHORA QUIEN PODRÁ DEFENDERME?!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! Quiero decir que voy a llorar de alegria... No esperaba ni un review y tuve 20! ^.^!  
Que alegria!  
Gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron un lindo review:**

**Kendrix astrix****, ****Britney0793****, danny1989, Anais-Lovely-Angel, beautifly92, BlessTheDevil, angie-badgirl, wiiixx, XtinaOdss, nathii07, Let-ana, Gabita Evans, amatista1986, Sakura Li Kou, NeNa Li, Aiko-chan02 y Shadowiver.**

**Enserio que no me la esperaba...**

**Bueno les gusto el capitulo?**

**Otra vez les pido me perdonen los errores de ortografia.**

**Y en cuanto a cuando aparecerá Sakura... pues sera muy pronto... talvez incluso el siguiente capitulo, el cual ya tengo escrito parte de el.**

**Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero tengo mucha tarea.**

**¿Quieren que les deje un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo?**

**Bueno se llamara _pidiendo ayuda_... y varios viejos amigos de sexy Shaoran-kun apareceran. Esos amigos serán...**

**¡Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte les manda su amiga, EMILY***


	3. Pidiendo Ayuda

**[…*…Cambios Radicales…*…]**

Como leer la historia:

"_hola_" entre comillas e itálicas = pensamientos.

- hola – ente guiones = diálogos.

"feliz" entre comillas y letra normal = sarcasmo.

…………… = cambio de escena

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Pidiendo Ayuda

¿Y ahora que haría? Mañana tenia trabajo y ya había faltado varias veces este mes, no podía faltar una vez más.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿QUE HAGOOO?!

¡Ya se! Buscare una guardería

………

Así me la pase todo el día buscando una guardería que cuidara a Harumi, pero aunque busque por toda la ciudad ninguna me convencía y las que me convencían… me decían o que la niña era demasiado chiquita o que no había guardería las 24 horas del día.

"_¡Ash! ¿Que no hay personas que se dediquen a cuidar bebes las 24 horas?"_

Eran las 3:00 P.M., la niña lloraba y yo estaba más que agotado. Estaba sentado en una banca de un parque que quedaba cerca de mi apartamento, tratando de calmar a la niña.

Pensaba en quien me la podría cuidar, mientras trabajaba.

Y fue cuando se me ocurrió un brillante idea, lamentablemente no sabia todos los problemas que me traería.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Ellos no solo tienen una de estas bestias… ¡Tienen tres!

Y entonces me dirigí en mi auto a la casa de mis antiguos compañeros y mejores amigos, Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daiduoji.

Iba manejando cuando la bebé se durmió.

"_Hmp, genial tu te duermes mientras yo que no he dormido nada, manejo"_

Me acordaba perfectamente de la dirección de su casa pues debo de admitir que tengo una excelente memoria, pero estaba algo nervioso ya que no había visto ni a Eriol ni a Tomoyo desde hace como dos años cuando nació su último hijo.

Llegue, era una casa modesta, no muy grande ni muy chica. Me baje con Harumi en brazos, ya que se había quedado dormida. Toque el timbre… y espere.

- ¿Si? – se escucho una voz preguntar… una voz que reconocí.

- ¿Eriol? Soy yo Shaoran

- ¿Shaoran, Li Shaoran?

- Si soy yo, mi buen amigo.

Y entonces Eriol salio de su casa y lo pude ver bien. Tenia la misma cara amable, con sus gafas redondas y su cabello azul oscuro (n/a: su cabello yo así lo veo).

- ¿Shaoran? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Dijo mientras me abrazaba – ¡tienes que pasar! ¡Tommy! Ven. Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos, pero creo que no ha venido solo… – decía mientras inspeccionaba a la bebe que traía en brazos y me sonreía.

- Amor, que pas… - se escucho una voz desde la puerta, y allí estaba mi antigua mejor amiga Tomoyo, igual que siempre con sus ojos amatistas, su cabello oscuro y largo y su sonrisa tan amigable.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Li Shaoran? – Asentí - ¡No puedo creerlo! Hace bastante que no te veo, y mira como has cambiado y… - se quedo mirando a la bebe - ¿Shaoran, por que no nos habías contado que eras padre? ¡A mí que era tu mejor amiga, no me contaste! – dijo fingiendo indignación.

- Pero, huh… yo, Tomoyo ella n…

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así? – Dijo fingiendo ahora llanto y lagrimas – pero mira que hermosa es – dijo quitándome a la niña – ¡Es igualita a ti!

- Pero Tomoyo…

- Nada de peros… ¡Tengo que grabarla! – dijo mientras me devolvía a la bebe -Espera un minuto ¡Voy por mi cámara! – dijo mientras daba saltitos hacia a su casa en busca de su cámara de video.

(Eriol y Shaoran con gotita estilo anime)

- Vaya, Tomoyo no ha cambiado nada – dije.

- Nada de nada, Shaoran.

- Ni aunque tuvo tres hijos, por cierto, Eriol ¿donde están?

- ¡Papi! Mamá pregunta que donde esta la cámara de fotos, que con video no basta – dijo un niño pequeño, de cabello negro que estaba parado en la puerta, no tendría mas de 6 años.

- Dile que esta en el tercer cajón, de la cajonera de la estancia – le dijo Eriol.

- Si papi – dijo el niño mientras se metía.

- Bueno, él era Hayato, el mayor, tiene 5 años, luego esta Rikuto, que tiene 4 años y por ultimo esta Taipei, que tiene 2 años. Los más pequeños están durmiendo la siesta.

- Ah… -

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! – se escucho un grito desde adentro.

Me sentía alegre de volver a ver a mis viejos amigos, me sentía como si estuviera en un hogar… con una familia.

- Shao, pasa, enserio no la quieres hacer esperar – me aconsejo Eriol.

- Gracias, Eriol.

- ¡SHAORAAAN! ¡QUE ENTRES! – ordenó Tomoyo.

- ¡Ya voy!

Entre con la bebé en brazos. La casa era realmente modesta, no era elegante, pero era muy acogedora, se sentía como en un ambiente familiar, cosa que yo nunca tuve.

"_A veces me dan ganas de formar una familia y tener hijos, como Eriol y Tomoyo… ¿En que estas pensando? Yo una familia… bah... __no__ lo soportaría…"_

Seguía con mis pensamientos cuando Tomoyo me jalo del brazo y me sentó en un sofá de la sala y empezó… una tortura. Parecía que yo era un asesino y Tomoyo el agente de policía que se encargaba de averiguar a quien había matado.

Mientras Eriol se quedaba parado a cierta distancia.

- Comienza Shaoran ¿Cómo se llama?

- Primero… Tomoyo… yo…

- ¿Se llama Tomoyo? ¡¿Cómo yo?! ¡Ay! No debiste

- Pero Tomo…

- Bueno continuemos – dijo ignorándome - ¿Cuánto tiene?

- Tomoy…

- No, no, no, mejor dime ¿Cómo se porta?

- Pero…

- ¡Ay! Pero como se me paso preguntarte ¿Quién es la madr…?

- ¡¡TOMOYOO!! ¡BASTA! NO ES MI HIJA, NI SE LLAMA TOMOYO – le grite desesperado.

Pero el volumen de mi voz fue demasiado alto y no recordaba que en mis brazos traía a Harumi, la cual con mi grito se despertó y empezó a llorar.

- Pero Shaoran, que desconsiderado eres, ¿como pudiste despertarla? – Dijo mientras me arrebataba a la bebé - ¿Qué no sabes que las horas de sueño son indispensables y no se vuelven a recuperar?

- Pero, pero, pe…

- Nada de peros, y además la pobre esta mojada – dijo mientras calmaba a la bebé – Ya, ya linda. ¿Eriol podrías ir a la tienda que esta aquí cerca y traerme unos pañales etapa uno, unos biberones, leche y alguna ropa, ya que la que trae esta mojada?

- Claro, todo lo necesario.

- Gracias – dijo Tomoyo.

- Te acompaño Eriol…

- No, Shaoran, tú me vas a explicar todo sobre esta niña.

- Hmp…

"_Eriol se fue y me dejo solo… "Genial" otro interrogatorio"._

- Shaoran vamos a la cocina – dijo Tomoyo

Nos sentamos en una mesa de su cocina y Tomoyo seguía cargando a la niña.

- Tomoyo yo…

- Haber Shaoran ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

- Desde ayer… pero no es mía…

- ¡Pero… oh Shaoran, es hermosa! – Sonrió Tomoyo – ¡Y necesita urgente un cambio de pañal!

- Si lo se. ¡A veces llora y no sé qué le pasa! Le pregunto y ella nada… - dije algo preocupado.

- ¡Shaoran! – se rió – ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

- Cinco meses.

- ¡Es claro que a esa edad no hablan, idiota! – rió Eriol, que llego con las compras que Tomoyo le había pedido y acercándose a la bebé – diablos, parece que expiró su fecha – dijo haciendo cara de asco.

- ¡Llora porque tiene hambre! – Le respondió Tomoyo. Miró a Eriol – ¿Cariño, traes lo que te pedí?

- Un biberón, pañales, ropa y leche – dijo Eriol.

- Gracias – sonrió.

- Primero dime como es que tu… - Tomoyo me miró – ¡Te dije que tus aventuritas te traerían un gran problema!

- ¡Ya te dije que no es mía! – dije desesperado.

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Eriol sacando las cosas que compro.

- ¡Es la herencia de una prima! - dije fastidiado y pasando mi mano por mi cabello. – Mi prima murió y me pidió para que cuidara a la niña… soy su tutor. - Eriol lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Te dejó una hija? – Más risas – ¡vaya, no le caías bien!

- ¡Ni si quiera la conocía! – le dije.

- Eriol, no digas eso – dijo Tomoyo, acariciando la bebé – ¡Pero si es un encanto! – La bebé sonrió – ¡Mírala! Ojala alguno de los míos hubiera sido tan calmado como ella. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Harumi – dije, mirándola con aprehensión.

- ¿Y qué harás con la niña? – Preguntó Eriol.

- Lo primero es cambiarla – dijo Tomoyo – Vamos Shaoran te enseñaré cómo se hace…

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Es que no te vas a hacer cargo?

- Yo… no lo se…

- ¿Qué? – Se volteó Eriol – ¿vas a abandonarla? ¡Es tu familia!

- ¡Pero yo tengo mi vida resuelta! – grite exasperado.

- ¡Querrás decir deshecha! – inquirió mi amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mírate – dijo Eriol – estás hecho una calamidad. Te acuestas con la que se te cruce. Vives en tu trabajo, resolviendo casos. ¡No tienes vida! ¿Qué pasó con tus sueños de una gran familia?

- ¡Yo soy mi familia!

- Ahora tienes a Harumi… – protestó Tomoyo – y debo decirte que era hora que alguien te hiciera sentar cabeza.

- Yo no…

- Ya que no encontraste, una mujer que lo haga…

- ¡Pero si ya tiene la mujer que lo hará sentar cabeza! – rió Eriol – Harumi, la nueva Li.

- Ven Shaoran acompáñame, te enseñaré a cambiar el pañal. - Con desgano, la seguí hasta el cuarto de Taipei.

Colocó la bebé en el cambiador y la desvistió. Lentamente fue haciendo los pasos para limpiarla, para que yo lo entendiera. Le puso el pañal nuevo y una ropa que había traído Eriol. Después de hacerlo la alzó y fuimos hacia la cocina. Ahí Eriol, estaba preparando el biberón.

- Ya prepare el biberón, cielo – me sorprendía de ver a Eriol preparando la leche. Eriol Hiragizawa, el más listo de la clase, haciendo tareas domésticas.- No me mires así – rió – teniendo tres, hay que colaborar.

- Te hubiera resultado más fácil comprarte un televisor… – reí.

- ¡Gracioso! – Me alcanzó el biberón – toma galán, dáselo – lo mire con terror.

- Yo… no. – Eriol me empujó y me sentó en una silla. Tomó la bebé, haciéndole unos mimos y la puso en mis brazos. Tuve una extraña sensación al tenerla. Ella me miró y sonrió, y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Si, entiendo como te sientes – mire a mi amigo – yo sentí el mismo nudo cuando tuve a Hayato. ¡Imagínate! ¡Teníamos 19 años, éramos unos niños! Pero si yo pude, tú también lo harás. – asentí. Me dio el biberón y yo se lo puse en la boca – Ella hará el resto – La niña comenzó a succionar con fuerza y a tomar la leche. Me miraba a los ojos, y yo no podía romper el contacto. De pronto sentí que no podía dejarla. Yo no podía dejar a esa adorable bebé sola.

- No sé como haré, pero no puedo dejarla… es tan indefensa. – dije.

Eriol sonrió. No podía creerlo YO, el gran seductor Li Shaoran, estaba dejando salir mi instinto de padre.

- Oye por cierto ¿Dónde esta Meiling? – pregunto Tomoyo.

- Esta realmente ocupada con eso de sus estudios. Y… hmp… me abandono. Ayer que llegue con ella al departamento, en la noche, no sabia que hacer con la bebe y Harumi termino arruinando sus apuntes para sus examen.

- Oh… que lastima… pobre Meiling.

Lá mire com cara de poços amigos. ¿Como se preocupaba por mi prima cuando ella me abandona y me deja con un encargo como este?

- Pero aun así no se como le haré para cuidarla, mañana tengo trabajo y no puedo cuidarla.

- Shaoran, yo puedo cuidarla, pero después del trabajo tendrás que encargarte de ella.

- ¡Gracias, Tomoyo! – Le dije – Entonces mañana la dejare aquí, solo dime cuanto te pago.

- Shaoran, me ofendes, no necesitas pagarme nada. Somos tus amigos, en realidad somos mas que tus amigos, aunque nos dejamos de ver por algún tiempo, siempre fuimos, somos y seremos tu familia aquí en Japón – me dijo Tomoyo sonriéndome.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Me despedí de ellos después de que Tomoyo grabo todo lo que la bebe hacia, y por órdenes de ella fui a comprar una cuna para la niña. Tomoyo me había escrito muchas instrucciones sobre como cuidar a la niña, como cambiarle el pañal, como dormirla, como prepararle el biberón, etc. Además antes de irme me lo repitió hasta el cansancio.

Y así paso durante un mes, todos las mañanas, yo iba a la casa de Tomoyo, dejaba a la niña, me iba a trabajar, pero a veces en el camino me desviaba con alguna chica linda que veía, en fin, terminaba de trabajar, e iba a recoger a la niña, llegaba a la casa la acostaba en su cuna en la estancia y me dormía. Incluso a veces la sacaba al parque, ya que además la hermosa niña era un imán para muchas chicas, ya que no a diario te encuentras a un sexy y protector "padre" soltero con una hermosa bebé, entonces terminaba llegando a mi casa con muchos números telefonicos. Meiling a veces los fines de semana me visitaban, pero solamente era raras veces, ya que aun tenía exámenes.

Todo iba perfecto hasta ese día…

Era un lunes, e iba como siempre a dejar a Harumi a casa de Tomoyo, antes de mi trabajo que empezaba a las 8:00 A.M. Llegue a la casa toque el timbre y espere.

- ¿Shaoran? – se escucho la voz de Tomoyo.

- Si, aquí traigo a la niña.

- Oh… lo lamento mucho pero ella no podrá quedarse hoy. – me contesto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no puede? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que Hayato le dio una enfermedad llamada varicela, y entonces el doctor me dijo que seguro van a caer los otros dos.

- Oh… ¿Segura que no se puede quedar aquí?

- No, esta muy pequeña y una enfermedad con esta, le traería grandes problemas.

- Hmp… ¿Cómo de cuanto tiempo estas hablando?

- Huh… un mes…

- ¡¿Un mes?!

- No te preocupes, Shaoran, una amiga ha venido a ayudarme todos los días con la niña, te puedo dar la dirección de su casa por si quieres.

- ¿Dejar a la niña con un desconocido?

- No, vas a dejar a la niña con una amiga mía, que además es una excelente persona, y creo que ya la conocías…

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mira te daré la dirección – dijo mientras se metía a su casa y apuntaba la dirección en un papel.

- Hmp… aun no estoy muy seguro…

- Mira dile que Hayato esta enfermo y que necesitas que cuide a Harumi hasta que termines de trabajar, luego ya te pondrás de acuerdo con ella para que la cuide los demás días.

- Pero…

- ¿A que horas comienza tu trabajo?

- A las 8:00 A.M.

- Pues ya son las 7:30

- ¡Adiós Tomoyo!

Me subí en el auto y maneje a la dirección que me había escrito Tomoyo.

"_¡Ash! Son las 7:30, tengo media hora para encontrar la dirección, asegurarme que sea confiable, y regresarme al trabajo"_

Y llegue…

Era una casa modesta, no era pequeña, pero tampoco era enorme. Por alguna razón me parecía extrañamente familiar.

Toque el timbre. Traía a la bebe en brazos y estaba dormida, enserio que parecía que era mi hija, excepto por los ojos verdes.

En eso una linda chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta mitad de la espalda, con unos hermosos ojos verdes me abrió la puerta. Y debía de admitir que era realmente linda, era delgada, pero no esquelética, y su sonrisa era inigualable.

Podría ser…

"_No, no puede ser ella, ¡Argh! debí suponerlo de Tomoyo"_

- ¿Li? – pregunto ella.

- ¿Kinomoto? – le pregunte sorprendido.

Y así mi vida se encontró con la segunda causa de mi cambio radical.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Si, yo se que no merezco perdón, pero…**

**¡Perdónenme! Es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además tuve un bloqueo, vaya que es difícil escribir una historia, bueno para mí. Ahora comprendo por que los autores se tardan en actualizar, ¡Los odio! Y ahora me he convertido en una de ellos… **

**Razones por la que no he podido actualizar:**

**- Sin Internet un mes**

**- Escuela**

**- Proyectos**

**- Tareas**

**- Examenes**

**- Vida social**

**- Bloqueo inspiracional (falta de inspiración)**

**- Concurso Intercolegial y asesorias de este.**

**Entre otros…**

**Además no he tenido Internet en como un mes y una vez que tuve Internet fanfiction no me registraba. El capitulo ya lo tenia acabado hacer como cuatro semanas pero no podia subirlo sin Internet.**

**El capitulo 4 ya esta en proceso, ya que he aprovechado el tiempo sin Internet para escribir. Solo me falta ajustar algunos detalles.**

**Enserio les pido una gran disculpa y les digo que ahora si tratare de actualizar mas rápido.**

**Bueno ¿Y que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Jajaja, era de esperarse de Tomoyo.**

**En estos primero tres capítulos he utilizado el punto de vista de nuestro sexy Shaoran-kun, pero el cuarto será desde el punto de vista de nuestra linda castaña.**

**¡Ah! Y se que en el primer capitulo dije que Shaoran tenia 21 años, pero tiene 25, lamento el error.**

**Y para que sepan: Eriol tiene 26, Tomoyo 25, Shaoran 25 y Sakura tendrá 24.**

**Muchas gracias a esas personas que me dedican tiempo para dejar un review:**

**Kendrix astrix****, ****danny1989****, ****wiiixx****, ****XtinaOdss****, ambar, Elisa Li Kinomoto, ****beautifly92****, ****Gabita Evans****, ****Aiko-chan02****, dianita –chan, ****angie-badgirl****, lfanycka, ****NeNa Li****, ****Sauma Sakura****, lorena!!!, ****LMUndine****, ****BlessTheDevil****, ****brenda ponce****, ****.o****, any**

**Lamento mucho a lfanycka que en el capitulo pasado no te agrege al final en los reviews, se me paso, fue accidentalmente.**

**A Elisa Li Kinomoto le contesto con gusto sus preguntas:**

Supongo que tendras mas o menos una trama en tu cabeza no?  
_**Si ya tengo el trama, solo me falta unir los hechos y escribirlos.  
**_  
Cada cuanto más o menos tardaras en actualizar?  
_**Pues la verdad no lo se, puedo tardarme de una semana a un mes.**_

Iras haciendo cada vez los capitulos mas largos?  
_**Ese es mi propósito, pero no se, depende.**_

Saldran tommy y eriol como pareja secundaria no?  
_**Obvio**_

Cuantos años tiene shaoran y sakura tendra su edad?  
_**Shaoran tiene 25 y Sakura 24**_

Sera su vecina amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo eriol?  
_**Lo lamento, no entendí la pregunta.**_

**Si tienes mas preguntas, hazlas, las contestare con gusto(:**

**Y un gran saludo a mis amigas: Britney(: y Ana Sofia(:**

**Como disculpa por la tardanza les dejare una pequeña parte del plan te Tomoyo:**

**Tomoyo's PDV (n/a: es Punto De Vista)**

- ¿Quién era, amor? – me pregunto Eriol.

- Ah… era Shaoran – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la sala.

- ¿Y por que no lo dejaste que dejara a la niña?

Le sonreí dándole a entender que me traía algo en mente.

- Oh-no, ¿Ahora que planeas?

- Tendras que ayudarme a fingir que los niños estan enfermos.

- Estemm… ¿se puede saber por que?

- Pues… siempre tuve el sueño de verlos juntos…

- Pero, cielo, no los puedes obligar a que estén juntos.

Le volví a sonreír dándole a entender que si yo quería celeste, no me importaría lo que me cueste…

**Esa Tomoyo… jajajaja…**

**Por favor, dejen reviews, necesito saber si les gusta este fic.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo, otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza. Tratare que no vuelva a suceder.**

**Nota: Me voy a proponer a terminar este fic, ya que odio en verdad a las personas que dejan sus fics empezados o la mitad, yo no quiero ser como esos, así que terminare mi fic, no sé cuando, pero lo terminare.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Abrazos, EMILY***


	4. ¿Yo? ¿Niñera?

**[…*…Cambios Radicales…*…]**

Como leer la historia:

"_hola_" entre comillas e itálicas = pensamientos.

- hola – ente guiones = diálogos.

"feliz" entre comillas y letra normal = sarcasmo.

… = cambio de escena.

_-…= _llamada de teléfono.

PDV's = Punto De Vista

_**Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Podría ser…_

_"__No, no puede ser ella, ¡Argh! debí suponerlo de Tomoyo"_

_- ¿Li? – pregunto ella._

_- ¿Kinomoto? – le pregunte sorprendido._

_Y así mi vida se encontró con la segunda causa de mi cambio radical._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4:** ¿Yo? ¿Niñera?

Sakura's PDV

Mi vida… mi vida era completamente contraria al color rosa… a mis 24 años de edad, desempleada, sin novio, vivía con mis padres ¿Qué más me podía pasar?

Todo por ese idiota que me quito mi trabajo.

Bueno les contare, yo estudiaba para trabajar de policía-detective, en el consejo político de Tomoeda, para resolver casos y capturar a los malos. En la escuela me esforzaba al máximo, nunca falte con mis tareas, hacia todos mis trabajos, pero claro… el dinero mata la inteligencia. Me gradué con honores, pero el engreído de Li le pidió a sus papis que lo ayudaran a entrar, y como solo quedaba una vacante se la dieron a el y yo quede fuera… ¿De que sirvieron todos mis esfuerzos y estudios? Si no quede dentro…

La verdad el desempleo no me quedaba bien… todo el día me quedaba en pijamas en casa de mis padres, si acaso les ayudaba con las tareas domesticas de la casa, pero nunca nada mas.

Y no, no tenía novio, y para el colmo siempre tuve las esperanzas de que él se fijara en mí… ¿pero que hace él? Me quita por lo que tanto me esforcé. Pero no más… ya no era la niñita tonta de primaria a la que le gustaba… era una mujer… no muy feliz… pero ya era madura.

En fin, era un nuevo día, una oportunidad mas… pero a veces me daban ganas de darme por vencida.

- Sakura, hija, ya son las 10:00 A.M. Levántate, por favor y ayúdame a limpiar la casa – dijo mi madre, Nadeshiko

- Hmmmp… ya voy… solo 5 minutos más…

- Sakura, ya.

- Bien…

Me levante. Me mire en el espejo… era un caso perdido. Mi cabello seguía siendo castaño ya que nunca me lo había pintado, ahora me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba muy enmarañado. Mi cuerpo… bueno no era modelo ni de esas anoréxicas chicas de ahora… pero tampoco estaba gorda. Mi cara… claramente mi cara había cambiado desde que era una niña. Lo que seguía igual que siempre eran mis ojos verdes. Eran lo único que me gustaba de mi físico.

Medio me cepille el cabello, me puse unas pantuflas de conejito y baje en pijamas.

- Buenos días, mamá.

- Buenos días, hija.

Me senté en la mesita que había en la cocina.

- ¿Y que hay de desayunar? – pregunte.

- Hot cakes (n/a: yummi… tengo hambre :S)

- ¡Que rico! – le dije ya saboreándomelos.

Me dio los hot cakes y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comérmelos, sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Si, buenos días?

- …

- ¡Ah! Si Tomoyo.

-…

- Si, aquí esta. Hija es Tomoyo.

Tomoyo… mi mejor amiga y casi hermana. Ella con Eriol son con los que me seguí juntando después de la escuela. Tomoyo, siempre me escuchaba cuando tenía algo que decir, sobretodo cuando no conseguí el trabajo y con mis decepciones amorosas. También tenia una "pequeña" manía por grabar todo lo que hacia y probarme todos sus diseños, era de esperar que seria una de las mejores diseñadoras, y lo fue en un tiempo, solo que prefirió hacer su familia con Eriol.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hola, Sak! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Hace mucho que no hablamos? ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas alg…?

- ¡Tomoyo! Espera… estoy bien. No, no me ha pasado nada nuevo, No, no necesito nada y… ¡Hablamos hace dos días!

- Pero no ayer…

- Esta bien… ¿Cómo estas, tu?

- Yo bien, pero yo si necesito de tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que necesitas de mi ayuda?

- Estemm… necesito… humm… que vengas a mi casa.

- Si… pero ¿Para que?

- Humm… Sak, Hayato me necesita, ven a las doce y te explicare.

- Humm… claro… pero…

- Por favor… ¿Si?

- Esta bien.

- ¡Te adoro! ¡Chiao, nos vemos!

Y colgó.

"_Tomoyo, ¿Qué te propones? Espero que no me quiera grabar, o probar alguno de sus trajes, aunque son bonitos, es muy cansado."_

- ¿Qué quería Tomoyo, hija?

- Pues la verdad no se muy bien… pero quiere que valla a su casa.

- Pues anda, arréglate y ve.

Subí a mi cuarto, me puse unos jeans azul claro, una blusa morada, me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo y partí para la casa de Tomoyo.

Tenía un carro sencillo, un beetle, de color plateado. Me lo habían regalado de cumpleaños entre mis padres y mi hermano.

Mi hermano. Bueno él tenia su trabajo en Tokio, era doctor, y se tenia de novia a una chica, que hasta ahora era la única chica que yo había aceptado como su novia. Se llamaba Kaho Mitsuki, era una prima de Eriol. Era una persona gentil, generosa y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Varias veces había convivido con ella y me caía muy bien.

Llegue a casa de Tomoyo. Me baje de mi auto y toque el timbre.

- ¿Si? – escuche una voz preguntar.

- Tommy, soy yo, Sakura.

- ¡Hola, Sak! – Dijo mientras salía a recibirme – Pasa, pasa. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Igual que siempre… - suspire. - ¿Y tu?

- Yo bien, gracias – dijo sonriéndome – ¿Oye te interesaría un trabajo?

"_Oh- no, las ideas de Tomoyo son algo alocadas. A lo mejor quiere que me convierta en su modelo, o en actriz para que me grabe, o ¿que más se le ocurriría?"_

- ¿Un trabajo? – le pregunte nerviosa – Humm… ¿De que?

- De niñera – dijo mientras levantaba una sabana y me enseñaba a una hermosa bebé dormida.

- Oh, Tomoyo ¡Es divina! – dije mientras me acercaba a verla. – ¿Es tuya?

- No – dijo mientras se acercaba conmigo.

- Me lo supuse, ni tu ni Eriol tienen el cabello de ese color. Entonces si no es tuya ¿De quien es?

- Ah… es de un amigo.

- ¿Y por que la tienes tu?

- Es que él esta trabajando y no puede cuidarla.

- ¿Y su madre?

- Ella no tiene madre.

- Oh… ¿Ella murió? – le pregunte preocupada.

- La madre de ella si, pero ahora la esta cuidando su primo, o sea mi amigo.

- Entonces – le dije confundida pues no captaba muy bien - los padres de esta bebé murieron y la dejaron a cargo del primo de la mujer, el cual te la dejo a ti encargada por que él tenia que trabajar. ¿Es así?

- Si, Sak.

- ¿Y por que quieres que yo sea la niñera, si ni conozco a tu amigo? – le pregunte extrañada.

- Es que, veras me han ofrecido un empleo en una revista de modas y hace mucho que quiero trabajar en algo así – dijo con un aire melancólico. – Así que me preguntaba si a ti no te importaría quedarte a aquí y cuidar de la niña mientras voy a trabajar.

Tomoyo dejo de hablar y me miro para ver que expresión tenía en mi cara. Yo la verdad no sabía como estaba mi cara, pero por la expresión que Tomoyo había puesto me supuse que no debió de ser muy agradable.

- ¿Lo harías por mi? – me pregunto haciéndome una de sus caras que era imposible decirle no.

- ¿Yo? ¿Niñera? – Le pregunte sorprendida – Tomoyo ¡Yo no se cuidar niños!

- Si, si sabes. Me ayudaste mucho con mis tres hijos. Además solo estarías 5 horas solas con la niña, podría ser aquí o en tu casa. Dejaría a los niños en el kínder, me iría a trabajar a las 8:30 de la mañana y regresaría a las 1:30 con los niños y si quisieras te podrías quedar a comer o hasta las horas que quisieras.

- Yo, Tomoyo, no lo se…

- Anda, Sak, y te pagaría. Tendrías un pequeño saldo por ayudarme.

- Humm… no estoy muy segura.

- Vamos, ¿Apoco no es una hermosura esta linda bebé?

- La verdad es que si, es muy linda.

- Y es de lo más tranquila, los míos eran unos tornados – me dijo entre risas.

- Ja, ja, ja sobretodo Rikuto… - suspire – no lo se, Tommy.

- Por favor, Sak.

Suspire. Tomoyo no se daría por vencida fácilmente.

- Esta bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Harumi, y su nombre se parece al tuyo, ya que el tuyo es flor de cerezo y el de ella es flor de primavera.

- Harumi… - repetí mientras me acercaba y tomaba en brazos a la bebé, para poderla ver mejor. Al cargarla la bebé se despertó, pero no lloró. Se quedo viéndome fijamente a mis ojos y yo a los de ella. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Eran de un color verde jade más obscuros que los míos, pero aun así hermosos.

….

Los días fueron pasando. Yo iba por las mañanas a casa de Tomoyo y cuidaba a la bebe. Algunas veces me la traía a mi casa, y mi madre me ayudaba a cuidarla. Tanto mi madre como yo cada día nos encariñábamos más con la pequeña. Era tan tierna. Otras veces me la llevaba al parque o a pasear por allí. Un mes había transcurrido pacíficamente hasta ese día.

…..

Me había levantado con un extraño presentimiento dentro de mí. No sabía bien que era, pero era algo muy fuerte. Algo iba a cambiar, mas no sabía que era.

Me levante temprano, algo muy raro en mi, y cuando estaba a punto de irme a tomar una ducha sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? - pregunte

- Hola Sak. Buenos días – contesto Tomoyo amablemente. Sin embargo había algo extraño en su voz, algo que no logre distinguir – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿Y tú?

- Pues bien, pero Sakura debo decirte que tengo un problema. – dijo la preocupada amatista.

- ¿Que pasa Tommy?

- Es que veras, los niños tienen varicela por esa razón no podre recibir hoy a Harumi – me explico Tomoyo. - Entonces ¿Crees que puedas recibirla directamente en tu casa?

Me quede pensando y luego le dije – Pero Tomoyo es que ni si quiera conozco al padre o tío, o lo que sea tu amigo, ese de la niña – le dije.

- Hay Sakurita si ese es el problema no te preocupes yo le diré a mi amigo la dirección de tu casa.

- Pero Tomoyo ¿como el querrá dejar a la niña con una desconocida?

- Tú no te preocupes. Deseo me encargo yo. Arréglate y estate lista.

Y fue lo último que dijo Tomoyo antes de colgar. Me fui a bañar y estaba desayunando cuando oí que tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Yo voy! – le grite mi madre para que no bajara.

Fui a abrir y GRANDE fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con un joven muy apuesto por cierto, de cabello color café chocolate y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

-¿Quién es? – escuche a mi madre preguntar a lo lejos. Más no le preste atención ya que estaba realmente concentrada viendo la persona que estaba parada frente a mí.

"_¡No puede ser!"_ Me quede en shock totalmente al reconocer quien era. Hace años que no lo veía. Y lo único que pude pronunciar en ese instante fue

- ¿Li?

- ¿Kinomoto? – pregunto el al igual de asombrado que yo.

Y allí fue donde comenzaron mis problemas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola...

**PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! ****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! ****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! ****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! ****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! ****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! ****PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!**

No estoy muerta! Aunque seguro querran matarme despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Esque mi inspiracion se fue! Recivi un mensaje que me desmotivo muchismo. A alguien no le gustaba mi historia y eso realemnte me quito la inspiracion.

Entre los estudios, la familia y mi vida social no me quedaba tiempo de escribir... y PEOR! La inspiracion no llegaba! Todo por ese mensaje que enserio me entristecio.

Luego en vacaciones trate de volver a escribir pero la inspiracion no llegaba. Y PORFIN LLEGO! y pude terminar este capitulo!

Esque me puse a leer mi historia de nuevo y lei todos los reviews que habia recibido y no se me hiso justo que por una persona que no le gusto las demas tuvieran que sufrir. Ustedes fueron quienes me motivaron a seguir! GRACIAS!

Enserio lamento mucho la demora. TERMINARE! Aunque me tarde... PERO LO HARE! LO PROMETO!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por sus hermosos y motivantes reviews... son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y enserio MIL PERDONES!

_**Gracias (y perdon por la demora) a:**_

**Marce, zamiprincess, Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Ashaki, wiiixx, Sakura Naomi, Sasha Kinoli, J3NNY-CHAN, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, cami, MadReader-alwaysBeYourself, any, angie-badgirl, lfanycka, XtinaOdss, beautifly92, amatista1986, La criticona**

Ya tengo la mitad del cap 5.. Pero no prometo nada ya que mañana entro a clases...

Espero me perdonen!

Gracias por leerme! Son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo!

**Un abrazo, Emmy-chan***


End file.
